eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Hammer
Promotional Images Hammer and fail by eddsworld-d2ygckc.gif|DeviantArt gif Screenshots Hammer & Fail.PNG|"Hammer & Fail" title h&fp1 (2).png|Edd and Tom eating breakfast. h&fp1 (3).png|''"Sooo... sleep well last night?"'' h&fp1 (4).png|''"NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM."'' h&fp1 (5).png|''"uh, is that a yes?"'' MattTreasure.PNG|''"Guys! Look at what I found!"'' h&fp1 (6).png|''"I can't believe someone was about to throw this away."'' h&fp1 (7).png|''"Uh...What is it?"'' h&fp1 (8).png|''"I think it might be an antique."'' h&fp1 (9).png|''"I think it might be a tie rack."'' h&fp1 (10).png|''"It looks valuable."'' h&fp1 (11).png|''"It looks like junk."'' h&fp1 (12).png|Matt is not happy at what Tom said. h&fp1 (13).png|''"Well whatever it is it can go in your room with the rest of your rubbish."'' h&fp1 (14).png h&fp1 (15).png|"Oh no!" MattRoom.PNG|Matt trying to put his treasure in his room. h&fp1 (20).png|''"Huh, looks like we need more space."'' Screenshot 2019-05-26 at 8.28.27 AM.png h&fp1 (22).png|''"Sure we could like hire some builders and then..."'' AnimationHammer&FailPt1Builders.png|Tom and Matt ready to build! h&fp1 (23).png|''"You do realise that none of us have ever..."'' h&fp1 (24).png|''"...no wait, what are you doing with that hammer."'' h&fp1 (25).png|Let's start building! h&fp1 (16).png|''"Alright I have some 'vague' blueprints here."'' h&fp1 (17).png|The blueprints h&fp1 (26).png|''"Looks like everything we need except nails."'' h&fp1 (27).png|"Uh Matt can go get some nails from the store." h&fp1 (28).png|Matt juggling tools. h&fp1 (29).png|"Well well well." h&fp1 (30).png|"Eduardo!" Scary.PNG|The neighbours. h&fp1 (31).png|"What are you losers doing now?" h&fp1 (32).png|''"Well if you must know we're building an extenison to our house."'' AnimationHammer&FailPt1RivalBuildersShowoffs.PNG|The neighbour's extension to their house. h&fp1 (33).png|Edd is shocked by the extension. MarkHF.png|"Took us, what, a couple of hours?" h&fp1 (34).png|''"Eh, actually it's because has too much..."'' h&fp1 (35).png|"Anyway we'd love to stay and watch you guys fail, but, uh...we got better things to do." h&fp1 (36).png|"We do?" REALBETTERTHINGS.PNG|"Reeeeal better things." h&fp1 (37).png|"Hey! what did our neigh'BORES' want?" h&fp1 (38).png h&fp1 (39).png|''"DIET COKE!"'' H&fp1 (40).png h&fp1 (41).png|''"NO TOM PUT DOWN THE DRILL!"'' h&fp1 (42).png h&fp1 (43).png|"Now to find the thing that I've completely forgotten." h&fp1 (44).png|"Matt, I need you to take this money and buy..." h&fp1 (45).png|''"ANYTHING THAT ISN'T NAILS!"'' Remember.PNG|Matt tries to remember what he had to buy. h&fp1 (47).png|''"Oh and eh, make sure to forget na..."'' h&fp1 (48).png|''"Ah good Matt's back. Eh Matt did you get the..."'' h&fp1 (49).png|What Matt brought (no nails though) h&fp1 (50).png|"Matt. Where are the nails?" h&fp1 (51).png|''"Oh yeah they were out of nails...or something?"'' h&fp1 (52).png h&fp1 (53).png|''"I'll get the music."'' Drillinghole.PNG|Tom drilling a hole through the wall. Shredded!.PNG|Matt's clothes get shredded into pieces. DestoyingRoof.PNG|Edd destroying the roof. Hammerfail.png|"Looks like it's finished!" Roof.PNG|The finished result. vlcsnap-2012-08-05-13h05m25s57.png|Nails everywhere. h&fp1 (58).png|''"THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER CREATED BY ANYONE EVER!"'' Insult.PNG|"Nice roof you got there!" h&fp1 (59).png|"Really?" h&fp1 (60).png|"NO!" h&fp1 (61).png MellowPages.PNG|Edd calling InstaRoof. h&fp1 (62).png|"Hello Instaroof." AnimationHammer&FailPt1NewRoof.PNG|The new roof. CrushedMatt.PNG|Matt gets crushed. h&fp1 (63).png|''"So, uh, everyone up for moving Matt and his junk into the attic?"'' h&fp1 (18).png h&fp1 (19).png|"Sounded like a yes to me." h&fp1 (1).png|"Definitley a yes." MattandJunk.png|Matt's new room. h&fp1 (64).png|"What was that?" h&fp1 (65).png|"Edd, is that you?" Monster.PNG|"AAA! Not the face!" h&fp1 (66).png|''"OH GOD SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! AAHHHH!"'' Grr.PNG|''"Ugh. I thought I was done with this when I left my parents' house."'' AnimationHammer&FailPt1YTThumbnail.jpeg|Youtube thumbnail AnimationHammer&FailPt1Attack.jpeg|2nd Youtube thumbnail ArtEddGouldHammer&FailPoster.png|poster AdmirableTallAlpaca-size_restricted.gif Yummycereal.png|1st website promo image Letsstartbuilding.png|2nd promo image. The Obligatory Building Montage Edd_hammer.PNG|First scene in the montage Tom_Chase.PNG|Second scene in the montage Edd_Matt_Montage.PNG|Third scene in the montage Drillinghole.PNG|Fourth scene in the montage Edd_Awesome.PNG|Fifth scene in the montage Matt_saw.PNG|sixth scene in the montage Shredded!.PNG|Seventh scene in the montage Tom_hammer.PNG|Last scene in the montage Tom!!!.jpg|After Tom busts a hole in the wall Edd!!!.jpg|after Tom and Edd cut the log with Matt in it Category:Galleries Category:Eddisode galleries Category:Animation screenshots